Sandra Pullman
- 1959}}) |title = Detective Superintendent |occupation = Metropolitan Police Officer |father = Gordon Arthur Pullman |mother = Grace PullmanGod's Waiting Room |siblings = Tom Eldridge (step-brother)Meat Is Murder |Police Branch = Anti-Kidnap UnitThe Chinese Job (2002-2003) UCOS (2003-2013) Counter Terrorism CommandThe One That Got Away (2013-) |portrayed by = Amanda Redman Unknown Actress ''(cameo) |Appearances = see list |first = The Chinese Job |final = The One That Got Away Last Man Standing, Part One (cameo) |partner = Various}} }}} (born c.1959) is a Detective Superintendent of the Metropolitan Police Service. She is, perhaps, best known for being the first leader of UCOS in 2003. She would later transfer to Max Clement's War Crimes squad in 2013. Biography Junior Days In March 1983 she was serving under DCI Martin Ackroyd. It was during this time that she briefly met Gerry Standing who she would later go on to boss at UCOS roughly 20 years later. Departing from UCOS After ten years of leading the UCOS team, Max Clement offers her a job on a War Crimes squad that he is putting together. Sandra is flattered but tells him she is happy at UCOS, feeling that it is too valuable a job to simply give up. Max agrees but points out that, despite the MET's intentions for her, she was able to turn it into a highly reputable team therefore making her a perfect candidate for his team. He persuades her to think about it but she is still reluctant. She arrives back at her office having thought about it on the way but still comes to the conclusion that she can't leave. Jack Halford, in the form of a ghost, comes to speak to her and tells her that she can't stay at UCOS forever and that she's afraid to leave. He then points out that just because she built UCOS from the ground up she does not have to go on steering it forever. She then decides that it is probably time to move on from UCOS. Gerry Standing is not supportive when he hears this mainly because all of his other colleagues have left, making him feel abandoned, and he is also fearful that UCOS will change too much under a new leader. He eventually comes round having realised that she is right to leave, he wishes her all the best of luck and tells her to never look back. She is greeted one final time by Jack Halford's ghost before making her way to the pub, not looking back at her office. Trivia *She served as the first leader of UCOSThe Chinese Job, being succeeded by Sasha Miller.Roots *In her junior days she served under a team headed by Jack Halford, she would later become his boss.The Chinese Job; Congratulations * She is a trained water diver, but only for recreational purposes.Ducking & Diving * Even though the burn on her left arm is never addressed in the series and that the incident actually happened to real-life counterpart, Amanda Redman, it can be assumed that Sandra suffered a similar experience. * Despite having left the series in 2013, Redman is still in regular touch with her former co-workers, even her replacement, Tamzin Outhwaite. * Throughout the series, it is obvious that she is a hopeless romantic. * It is never clear as to why she acts hostile towards her mother other than the fact she was closer to her father. It is clear, however, that it is unintentional, and that she does try to get along with her. * Pullman is considered to be very much a workaholic due to her dedication to seeing a case right to the very end - this is likely down to following in her father's footsteps. Her apartment is very basic containing little furniture, not much decoration, no photosGod's Waiting Room and a fridge that usually only stores wineSetting Out Your Stall, finding cooking to be pointless and a waste of timeLady's Pleasure. Amanda Redman 2.jpg Amanda Redman 3.jpg Amanda Redman 4.jpg Amanda Redman 5.jpg Amanda Redman 6.jpg Amanda Redman 6.jpg Amanda Redman 7.jpg Amanda Redman.jpg References Category:Main Cast Category:Former Cast Category:Metropolitan Police Officer Category:UCOS Member